uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jn 7/kjv
: }|1| 7:1 After these things Jesus walked in Galilee: for he would not walk in Jewry, because the Jews sought to kill him. }} : }|2| 7:2 Now the Jews' feast of tabernacles was at hand. }} : }|3| 7:3 His brethren therefore said unto him, Depart hence, and go into Judaea, that thy disciples also may see the works that thou doest. }} : }|4| 7:4 For there is no man that doeth any thing in secret, and he himself seeketh to be known openly. If thou do these things, shew thyself to the world. }} : }|5| 7:5 For neither did his brethren believe in him. }} : }|6| 7:6 Then Jesus said unto them, My time is not yet come: but your time is alway ready. }} : }|7| 7:7 The world cannot hate you; but me it hateth, because I testify of it, that the works thereof are evil. }} : }|8| 7:8 Go ye up unto this feast: I go not up yet unto this feast: for my time is not yet full come. }} : }|9| 7:9 When he had said these words unto them, he abode still in Galilee. }} : }|10| 7:10 But when his brethren were gone up, then went he also up unto the feast, not openly, but as it were in secret. }} : }|11| 7:11 Then the Jews sought him at the feast, and said, Where is he? }} : }|12| 7:12 And there was much murmuring among the people concerning him: for some said, He is a good man: others said, Nay; but he deceiveth the people. }} : }|13| 7:13 Howbeit no man spake openly of him for fear of the Jews. }} : }|14| 7:14 Now about the midst of the feast Jesus went up into the temple, and taught. }} : }|15| 7:15 And the Jews marvelled, saying, How knoweth this man letters, having never learned? }} : }|16| 7:16 Jesus answered them, and said, My doctrine is not mine, but his that sent me. }} : }|17| 7:17 If any man will do his will, he shall know of the doctrine, whether it be of God, or whether I speak of myself. }} : }|18| 7:18 He that speaketh of himself seeketh his own glory: but he that seeketh his glory that sent him, the same is true, and no unrighteousness is in him. }} : }|19| 7:19 Did not Moses give you the law, and yet none of you keepeth the law? Why go ye about to kill me? }} : }|20| 7:20 The people answered and said, Thou hast a devil: who goeth about to kill thee? }} : }|21| 7:21 Jesus answered and said unto them, I have done one work, and ye all marvel. }} : }|22| 7:22 Moses therefore gave unto you circumcision; (not because it is of Moses, but of the fathers;) and ye on the sabbath day circumcise a man. }} : }|23| 7:23 If a man on the sabbath day receive circumcision, that the law of Moses should not be broken; are ye angry at me, because I have made a man every whit whole on the sabbath day? }} : }|24| 7:24 Judge not according to the appearance, but judge righteous judgment. }} : }|25| 7:25 Then said some of them of Jerusalem, Is not this he, whom they seek to kill? }} : }|26| 7:26 But, lo, he speaketh boldly, and they say nothing unto him. Do the rulers know indeed that this is the very Christ? }} : }|27| 7:27 Howbeit we know this man whence he is: but when Christ cometh, no man knoweth whence he is. }} : }|28| 7:28 Then cried Jesus in the temple as he taught, saying, Ye both know me, and ye know whence I am: and I am not come of myself, but he that sent me is true, whom ye know not. }} : }|29| 7:29 But I know him: for I am from him, and he hath sent me. }} : }|30| 7:30 Then they sought to take him: but no man laid hands on him, because his hour was not yet come. }} : }|31| 7:31 And many of the people believed on him, and said, When Christ cometh, will he do more miracles than these which this man hath done? }} : }|32| 7:32 The Pharisees heard that the people murmured such things concerning him; and the Pharisees and the chief priests sent officers to take him. }} : }|33| 7:33 Then said Jesus unto them, Yet a little while am I with you, and then I go unto him that sent me. }} : }|34| 7:34 Ye shall seek me, and shall not find me: and where I am, thither ye cannot come. }} : }|35| 7:35 Then said the Jews among themselves, Whither will he go, that we shall not find him? will he go unto the dispersed among the Gentiles, and teach the Gentiles? }} : }|36| 7:36 What manner of saying is this that he said, Ye shall seek me, and shall not find me: and where I am, thither ye cannot come? }} : }|37| 7:37 In the last day, that great day of the feast, Jesus stood and cried, saying, If any man thirst, let him come unto me, and drink. }} : }|38| 7:38 He that believeth on me, as the scripture hath said, out of his belly shall flow rivers of living water. }} : }|39| 7:39 (But this spake he of the Spirit, which they that believe on him should receive: for the Holy Ghost was not yet given; because that Jesus was not yet glorified.) }} : }|40| 7:40 Many of the people therefore, when they heard this saying, said, Of a truth this is the Prophet. }} : }|41| 7:41 Others said, This is the Christ. But some said, Shall Christ come out of Galilee? }} : }|42| 7:42 Hath not the scripture said, That Christ cometh of the seed of David, and out of the town of Bethlehem, where David was? }} : }|43| 7:43 So there was a division among the people because of him. }} : }|44| 7:44 And some of them would have taken him; but no man laid hands on him. }} : }|45| 7:45 Then came the officers to the chief priests and Pharisees; and they said unto them, Why have ye not brought him? }} : }|46| 7:46 The officers answered, Never man spake like this man. }} : }|47| 7:47 Then answered them the Pharisees, Are ye also deceived? }} : }|48| 7:48 Have any of the rulers or of the Pharisees believed on him? }} : }|49| 7:49 But this people who knoweth not the law are cursed. }} : }|50| 7:50 Nicodemus saith unto them, (he that came to Jesus by night, being one of them,) }} : }|51| 7:51 Doth our law judge any man, before it hear him, and know what he doeth? }} : }|52| 7:52 They answered and said unto him, Art thou also of Galilee? Search, and look: for out of Galilee ariseth no prophet. }} : }|53| 7:53 And every man went unto his own house. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *